


Steve Is Too Nice For This Fetish

by 3_idiots



Series: Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (fail), (that fails too), (that they get), Don't be fooled this doesn't have much porn, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, There isn't, kink bingo, soft dom, you'll think there'll be spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: “Uh,” Steve paused. Sexy but mean, sexy but mean--”You’re a… dirty boy.”Billy groaned in the oh-dear-shit-why-way instead of the oh-baby-yes-way and flopped his head down onto Steve’s shoulder.****Billy has a humiliation kink, Steve is trying.





	Steve Is Too Nice For This Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the multifandom kink bingo!! Loved my card so much I decided to make my life SOOOO much harder and fill the entire board. 
> 
> This (sorta) includes the squares Humiliation, Intercrural, Free Space (Praise Kink ;)), Roleplay and Soft Dom
> 
> Because THAT makes _sense_
> 
> I did not edit this, it is not beta-ed, you have been WARNED.
> 
> Thank you to calamityjade for the title!!
> 
> ~zeep

“So,” Billy started, sitting cross-legged on Steve’s bed. “I’m just gonna come out with it, babe; I want you to be a little mean.” 

Steve--who was spread out across the bed, propped up on one elbow-- nodded, crinkled his eyebrows but nodded, “I’ve been told I’m quite the asshole--so no problem.” 

“That’s not what I mean, Steve.” Billy ran a hand through his hair, making it an even taller mound of curls. “In general, you’re the perfect dick. But I’m talking about y’know--in the sheets.” 

“Sex?”

“Yes.” 

Steve paused. “You want me to be a little mean… during sex. What does--sex is  _ fun  _ though,” Steve rationalized. Sex with Billy was a super fun and very athletic experience.

“It’ll still be  _ fun _ ,” Billy scooted closed, “Just a different kinda fun, the sorta fun where you call me a bitch and slap me around a little.” 

“ _ Whoa,”  _ Steve sat up on both hands, staring wide-eyed at Billy. “You want me to hit you?” 

“In like--the sexy way--”    


“What ‘ _ sexy way’  _ do you hit--?” 

“Uh,  _ spanking?”  _

“You--want--me--to-- _ spank _ you?” 

"Kinda? We'll see. Mostly I want you to dirty talk," Billy shifted, laying down on the bed. So know Steve was the one sitting up, and practically looming over him. 

"I dirty talk," Steve huffed. 

"You tell me things I already know," Billy shot back, leering. "I  _ know  _ how magic my dick is." He cupped himself, like a douchebag. "And that I have a beautiful ass--and I sound pretty, and have great thighs, and hair--"

"So, what, you've just been  _ suffering  _ through sex with me until now? That sounds pretty mean. You should be grateful." Steve glared down at his boyfriend. 

"What?  _ No.  _ Steve what we're doing is great. I just also wanna get dirtier. You might even like it,” Billy rolled onto his side, curling up next to Steve. “I  _ know  _ you have fun when I’m feelin’ good.” 

Steve cracked, “And that’ll… you’ll seriously like that?” 

“I’ll love it, baby.” Billy grinned and Steve was just left with no other option than to lean down and kiss him. 

➧➧➧➧➧ 

Try one of Steve-Being-A-Little-Mean happened not even an hour later. Billy was shirtless--clothes on his upper body always ready to disintegrate at a moment’s notice. Steve had his shirt on and jeans caught on one foot, which he decided to ignore as Billy wrapped an arm around him and fucked his tongue up into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve groaned, tilting his head for a better angle. He ran a hand up Billy’s chest to cup his pec-- _ Jesus Christ  _ he was so warm and firm and--

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, pulling his mouth away from Billy’s and smiling at how Billy chased after him, lips open but puckered. 

Billy blinked, then squinted at him, “Beautiful?” he questioned. 

Steve was too busy watching Billy’s eyelashes flutter to instantly respond, but he quickly snapped back into awareness. 

_ Right.  _

_ ‘Mean’.  _

“Uh,” Steve paused.  _ Sexy but mean, sexy but mean-- _ ”You’re a… dirty boy.” 

Billy groaned in the oh-dear-shit-why-way instead of the oh-baby-yes-way and flopped his head down onto Steve’s shoulder.

➧➧➧➧➧ 

The next day Billy wrote him a script. 

“It’s not a script,” Billy huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. A pinup stared at Steve form above Billy’s head. He shoved the drawer that had previously hidden the script shut. “It’s just… suggestions.” 

“Suggestions,” Steve said flatly. He looked down at the paper with weary eyes. There were two small sheets of yellow, lined notebook paper. One just had  _ ‘Terms’  _ and the other  _ ‘Lines’.  _

_ ‘Terms’  _ was chock full of neat scribbles like  _ ‘bitch’  _ and  _ ‘whore'  _ and--

“You  _ want  _ me to call you a  _ 'cockslut'?" _ Steve asked, holding out the paper away from him as if he was reading it wrong.

"It's a lot hotter when you don't say it like it's a spelling bee." Billy groused.

"Can you use it in a sentence--?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Steve." 

➧➧➧➧➧ 

"Mmm, take it you needy whore," Steve practiced to himself that night when he got home, leaning against his bed.

Billy was smart enough not to try and sex things up as soon as he'd given Steve his dirty wishlist. They'd just hung out, listened to records--getting into a battle against Max's stereo--and Steve left before dinner.

Steve stared hard at the list in his hand, as if that would make the words drip with the  _ allure  _ Billy thought they had. The paper was creased from where Steve has folded it up as small as possible before hiding it in his pocket. 

The terms list sat innocently on his bed as Steve stared down the  _ lines.  _

Lines that apparently got Billy's motor running. 

" _ Such a filthy bitch,"  _ Steve repeated, trying for husky and deep--probably sounding like he had the flu. He flopped back onto his bed, squinting at Billy's tiny writing. It seemed even though this was all Billy's idea, he didn't want anyone seeing what it said at a glance. 

_ Or _ he just wanted to make sure he fit everything. 

Steve groaned. 

It was probably the second one. 

"Choke on my dick you cock-whore?" 

➧➧➧➧➧ 

It took a few days for Billy and Steve to have an opportunity to try out Steve's new vocabulary.

Steve had spent far too much time trying to remember lines in the downtime. 

He was just gonna bite the bullet on this one, as soon as they got back to Steve’s house--empty because dinner as the Walsh’s always meant mom would have too much wine just to deal with their hairbrained little dog--plus it was only 6:00, they had a couple of hours. Steve jumped Billy, that was there that sentence was going. Pressed all up against him, hands in his curly hair. Billy made that  _ ‘mnph!’  _ of surprise noise before melting into the kiss. 

“You ready?” Steve asked, walking Billy towards the stairs. 

“As ever,” Billy grinned at him. 

“Are you ready to make it  _ good  _ for me?” Steve repeated that one line, where  _ ‘good’  _ had been scribbled in bold and underliner. 

Billy made a happy, “Mmmmhh,” sound, running a hand through Steve’s hair and bringing him in for another kiss. It was very distracting. Steve was supposed to be degrading his beautiful boyfriend but said boyfriend was making that impossible by being fucking  _ hot.  _

“You gonna  _ use  _ me?” Billy prompted after he’d de-suctioned his mouth from Steve’s. 

“Yeah, I--,” Steve swallowed. “I’m gonna use you like the filthy slut you are.” 

“ _ Yes,  _ baby,” Billy groaned, starting to drag Steve up the stairs. 

Alright, this was working. Things were going fine. Things were  _ good.  _ Steve could  _ see  _ Billy getting hard in his jeans as he walked backwards up the stairs. 

Steve could totally do this. 

After stumbling up the stairs he and Billy managed to even make it through his bedroom door. Yes, they were assaulted by plaid. But there was his  _ bed  _ there and that’s where they were gonna totally have hot, filthy sex, where Steve was going to say horrible, completely untrue things about his awesome boyfriend who he was totally in--

“I can’t do this,” Steve said, just as Billy was leaning in to put his tongue back down his throat. 

Granted, the  _ ‘I can’t do this,’  _ line was a sucky one, one that Steve himself had had bad experiences with. Yes, the  _ ‘I can’t do this’  _ line almost exclusively led to crying and yelling and plate-throwing throughout television and Hollywood history. 

But it really didn’t deserve the scrunched up anger that instantly flashed across Billy’s face. 

“ _ What?”  _

It was just some stupid dirty talk, Billy shouldn’t be this mad. It wasn’t like Steve was--

“You’re  _ breaking up  _ with me  _ before  _ we have sex?” Billy growled. “No--actually, you’re just flat out  _ breaking up with me?”  _

Steve’s eyes were probably the size of goose eggs. 

“I’m not  _ breaking up with you!”  _ he practically screeched, grabbing Billy by the shoulders as if to shake the last twenty seconds of memory out of his head. Shit, he’d phrased that wrong. 

“Oh, cuz the whole gutter fish look and the  _ ‘I can’t do this’  _ totally doesn’t mean you’re--”    


“I just meant I can’t do the--the” Steve paused. He needed to stop yelling. “The mean thing, okay?” 

Billy tilted his head, “So you just use the worst phrasing ever to say--” 

“Ass-you-me, Hargrove!” Steve snapped.

“See,  _ this  _ is what I don’t get,” Billy did that whole tap-his-temple jerk move like he honestly couldn’t comprehend Steve and Steve just--tightened his jaw and listened. “You’ve got no problem calling me on my shit, you’re not some guy who’s  _ super  _ nice all the time. You can be a real dick--in a way that I love--I’m just asking you to--” 

“Sex is  _ different,  _ Billy,” Steve tossed his hands down, imploringly, if you will. “I don’t wanna be a jerk during sex I just wanna feel good and I want  _ you  _ to feel good. It’s all simple.” 

Billy crossed his arms, “And boring.” 

Steve’s stomach dropped before his face burned.

“Sex with me is… boring?” he asked, faintly. Steve looked away, hands on his hips. “Well, that’s just great. Everything makes sense now. Now I know why you’re so  _ insistent ab _ \--” 

“You’re not boring Steve!” Billy cut in. He looked wide-eyed, regretful. Good. They were tied on the stupid-phrasing front. “Seriously, fucking you--an awesome time. But I just… we’ve already  _ done  _ all the sappy stuff. And it was awesome. Really, really awesome. But now we can just move to the next  _ level  _ I dunno…” 

Billy rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, looking away. 

There they were; horny, peeved and not looking at each other. 

“Just, let me wrap my head around it a little more, okay?” Steve said. “I’ll get there.” 

Billy looked up at him through his lashes. Which was--so, so not fair. Cheater, cheater goddammit. 

“Sure,” Billy nodded. “And for the sake of some damn clarity--?” 

“We’re still dating.” 

“Thank  _ fuck.”  _

➧➧➧➧➧

“I figured it out!” Billy exclaimed, waltzing into Family Video. 

Steve scrambled to the front counter, thank god Robin was off dealing with returns. Thank god  _ Dustin  _ wasn’t there to pester him about being best friends, partners in crime, people who should slip R rated movies to their buddies. 

Billy grinned as he leaned against the counter, stretched out like a cat, sunglasses still on like a douchebag. He was in a t-shirt that had seen better days and those jeans always looked like better days. 

“Figured  _ what  _ out?” Steve asked, leaning in close. 

“Our vocabulary troubles,” Billy said with a wink. 

Steve scrunched his eyebrows. 

“You’re not talking about…?” 

“ _ Oh yes,”  _ Billy grinned impossibly wider. 

“Not  _ here _ , Billy!” Steve hissed. “Jesus  _ Christ,  _ it’s four in the afternoon and I’m working.” 

“Well, when do you get off?” Billy asked, “So that we can, y’know,  _ get off.”  _

“When hell freezes over,” Steve said flatly, turning back to some other part of the counter that didn’t have Billy there to bother him. 

“Hey, wait--” Billy snagged Steve by the shoulder. “Just lemme say one thing.” 

Steve spun so fast his sneaker squeaked. 

“What? What’s gonna solve our--no  _ your... _ nnhhwhatever…” Steve waved his hands at Billy’s stupidly cute face in annoyance. 

Billy  _ smiled,  _ raising both hands and gesturing to the store as a whole, “The answer is all around you.” he said. Cryptic fucker. 

“Oh wow because that means  _ absolutely nothing.”  _

Billy snickered and he walked back to the door. 

➧➧➧➧➧ 

Hell froze over an hour later when Steve walked out of the video store and Billy suddenly  _ appeared  _ at his side. 

“Were you waiting out here the entire time?” Steve asked, cocking up an eyebrow. 

Billy shrugged, “Walked by the arcade, got Max to promise to wash my car for more quarters.” 

“Willingly going to the arcade? Who are you and what have you done with Billy?” Steve asked, leaning in close to Billy’s face. “You touched any freaky flowers lately?” 

“ _ God,  _ you’re such a nerd now. I’m not possessed by an alien.” Billy laughed, playfully shoving Steve’s face away. 

“ _ A nerd,  _ he calls me, while getting my reference.” 

Steve veered towards his car, Billy followed along. Steve slumped into the driver’s seat and huffed when Billy tapped on the window to be let in. 

The moment Steve snagged the handle Billy was swinging the door open, dropping down and slamming it shut behind him with a heavy  _ thunk.  _

Steve closed his door much more gently, respecting and loving his car like he should. 

“The answer to all our problems,” Billy said, stretching his arms up until they hit the roof, then linked his hands behind his head. “Roleplay.” 

Steve froze, halfway to buckling his seatbelt. “Role-what-now?” 

“Oh please, Steve. Play smart, baby, just this once. I know if you have anything in that head it’s porn.” Billy rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“All that’s been replaced by sci-fi references, unfortunately.” Billy didn’t laugh. Steve sucked in a deep breath through his nose and didn’t continue talking until his seatbelt clicked and the engine was purring. Phil Collins tried to croon through the static on the radio. “How--” Steve pursed his lips, this thumb pressing hard into one temple for a second.  _ God,  _ he yearned for the days when his charm had been  _ distracting enough  _ to  _ change the subject. _ “How is  _ roleplay  _ the answer?” 

“Easy, your big problem is that you like me--”  _ oh yes, ‘like him’ _ “--So I just won’t be me. And you won’t be you, so you won’t be insulting  _ me  _ you’ll be insulting the fake, horny guy I’m pretending to be. And you can do  _ whatever you want  _ to that guy, Stevie. Guilt-free.” Billy turned his head like he wanted to lean in all close to Steve. 

But the wall of Jericho that was the console stopped him. 

“So, this is gonna be, what? Teacher-student shit?” 

“I was thinking cop’s ‘n robbers,” Billy drawled. 

Steve pulled away from the curb, driving  _ just  _ to give his brain something else to think about, “And you’re gonna be into this?” 

“ _ Yes  _ Steve, and I'm definitely gonna make sure you like it too, or else I won’t have fun. Seriously, it’ll just be a game. And sex. A game plus sex, match made in heaven.” Billy explained. “You might surprise yourself and be really into it.” 

Steve shot Billy a glance at the stop light, those big round eyes were trying to be sexy but they just looked hopeful, goddammit. 

“You gonna write me another script?” Steve cracked a grin. “We gonna do a strip search?” 

“ _ God,  _ Harrington to make me  _ have to.”  _

➧➧➧➧➧ 

“Don’t call me officer,” Steve said, the next day. “And I don’t wanna bust into my bedroom with finger guns, okay? We’ll just--” 

“Steve, Steve,” Billy placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He was in a tank top and a slightly rattier pair of jeans--his supposed criminal outfit wasn’t at all different from his normal attire, awesome. “This is  _ mostly  _ about you talking to me. My job is to moan, got it?” 

“You get the easy job,” Steve mumbled. 

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you,” Billy whispered, hands sliding off Steve’s shoulders and down his chest. He was in a white button down and sorta looked like a waiter. When Billy had called and said he’d be at Steve’s in twenty minutes Steve had had no idea what to do--Billy should just count his blessings he was no longer in the Family Video Tee. 

Steve still did not know what to do with himself. Remotely, or at all. Nothin’. Zilch. 

“I’m just gonna go to your room,” Billy said, he leaned in for a quick kiss. Gosh, his lips were so  _ soft  _ they made Steve use words like  _ gosh  _ in his head. “You come in when your head’s on right,” he said quietly. 

“You’ll be waiting a while,” Steve sighed. 

“I’m cool with that, baby,” Billy said. The  _ gall,  _ being smooth before they tried to have kinky roleplay sex. 

Billy slipped away from him and then Steve’s own bedroom door was shut in front of him. Well, good. Awesome. Time to-- _ ugh  _ he didn’t even know. 

It didn’t matter, though, Steve realized.  _ Steve  _ didn’t need to know shit, as per usual. That filled him with some weird confidence. 

Yeah, so what Steve was a dumbass? He wasn’t  _ Steve  _ tonight, it was all good. 

Back just a little straighter, he opened the door. 

Billy was bent over, digging through the trunk at the foot of Steve’s bed which was...weird? 

Steve rolled with it, let it not be said he didn’t learn anything that one week he was in improv club freshman year because it was run that student math teacher  _ actually  _ named Miss Summers. 

Fuck. 

That sounded like even worse roleplay then what was happening right now. 

“You’re not gonna find anything valuable  _ there,  _ Hargrove,” Steve said as he pressed up against Billy, crotch-to-ass in a way that would’ve gotten him a black eye if he and Billy hadn’t been dating for months. But, seeing as how they  _ had _ it just made Billy grunt as he slowly straightened his back. 

“Mmmn, you got me, Officer,” Billy practically  _ sang.  _ Steve rolled his eyes as Billy leaned back against Steve’s chest, turning his face into his neck. 

“Now, what’s a…” Steve cleared his throat, “Dirty slut like you doing here?” 

“Maybe I  _ wanted  _ to get caught,” Billy’s voice was wet against his neck. He was so much  _ better  _ at this than Steve. But--Steve wasn’t Steve. Right. 

Steve snagged Billy's belt loops and walked him around the trunk to the bed. Steve tried to think of every cop movie he’d ever seen, and as if his bed was the hood of a car Steve grabbed Billy’s wrists--pressing them to the small of Billy’s back and shoving him down. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Billy hissed, turning to look up at Steve with one half-shut eye. 

Steve knew his face was red, and that he probably sounded like an exhausted telemarketer when he spoke, but he said it anyway, “You’re under arrest, you bitch.” 

“Oh,  __ you gonna read me my rights, baby?” 

Steve paused. He didn’t exactly know what they were. Then he  _ remembered  _ something. 

“You have the right to remain silent,” Steve leaned down, pushing Billy harder into the bed. “But I’m gonna make you  _ scream.”  _

Did he steal that from a porno? 

Yes. 

Did it still work? 

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ yes,” Billy rolled his hips back against Steve. And this might just work, in a really cheesy way, but still working. 

Steve leaned back, “stay right there,” he muttered. 

Billy rolled his shoulders but kept his hands clasped behind his back. “Yes,  _ sir,”  _ he said. Steve barked out a surprised laugh. 

It was at that moment that Steve realized what a mistake the button down was. Seriously! The clothes didn’t  _ matter _ , they’d be taking them off  _ anyway, Jesus Christ Harrington think.  _

As quickly as possible Steve unbuttoned his shirt. 

Billy looked at him from over his shoulder when Steve got stuck on the fourth button--he said absolutely nothing. But he didn’t need to, that one peeved eyebrow said it all. 

Steve mouthed  _ ‘Sorry’  _ to him as if they weren’t the only people in the room. 

Billy huffed. God, he was so impatient. 

Steve eventually made it to the last button, then just started  _ tearing  _ stuff off, thinking that Billy wasn’t gonna want him to stop what little flow there was to get his pants off. He kept his boxers on though, because--because well Billy still had all his clothes on and needed to catch up. 

“Okay, uh,” Steve said eloquently when he finally yanked off his other sock. “Sit in the middle of the bed.” 

Billy, the show off that he was, sat up, got his knees up on the bed and scooted until he was kneeling in the middle without moving his hands. 

“So there  _ are  _ rules you’ll follow,” Steve quipped. And Billy glared at him. 

“I’m sure this has been a big misunderstanding,  _ officer,”  _ he drawled, then he leaned forward, dragging his eyes down Steve like he had so many times senior year in the lockers, that summer at the pool. “Let me make it up to you.” 

“And what could  _ you  _ possibly do for me?” Steve asked. Just handing Billy that one, on a silver platter and with a bow. 

Billy looked up at him with some of his grade-A sex eyes. 

“Come closer and find out,” he  _ purred.  _

Steve probably shouldn’t have scrambled up onto the bed and in front of Billy like the horny teen he was supposed to be pretending not to be, but he couldn't really think about that when--

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Steve gasped. 

When as soon as he sat on the bed in front of Billy--his boyfriend’s head was shoved into his lap. 

Billy still had his hands clasped together as he bowed his back and nuzzled at Steve’s clothed cock. Steve’s hands made their way into Billy’s hair on pure muscle memory. It was so soft under his fingers Billy’s breath was so hot against his dick-- _ ”uhn,”  _ Steve grunted as Billy started mouthing at the head through the cotton. 

“Oh,  _ baby,”  _ Steve said as he looked down at his boyfriend, watched his head shift side to side as he liked. “Oh, that’s--” 

_ “Steve,”  _ Billy said against his dick. It threw Steve for a loop for a second because he sounded  _ annoyed  _ and not all moan-y like he usually got when his face and Steve’s dick got in such close proximity. 

Then Steve remembered. Remembered how he forgot  _ again.  _

“You cock-slut,” Steve said, knowing-- _ knowing  _ he’d been using the same three words over and over against but honestly there were only so many on that list Billy made that Steve was one-hundred-percent okay with using. So cock, slut, and bitch twelve different ways thirty different times was just gonna have to be good enough for Billy. 

Billy groaned in his lap. 

“Billy--Billy get your pants off,” Steve said, pulling on his hair gently to get his attention. 

“I’m busy,” Billy muttered, his voice muffled by Steve’s crotch. 

“C’mon it’ll make it easier later…” Steve reasoned when really he just needed Billy’s mouth off his dick so he could use what little concentration he had to try and be mean and sexy, dammit. 

Billy huffed and puffed and tossed his hair back, but broke his hands apart and did as he was told. Which was honestly the biggest surprise. 

When Billy sat back against the pillows to shimmy out of his jeans Steve took that as an opportunity to pounce, helping Billy where the denim had gotten caught on one ankle. But  _ then _ laid out overtop of him, bracketing Billy with his arms.

“Hi,” Steve said, smiling close to Billy’s face. He got one hand under Billy’s tank and pushed it up past his nipples--it was a pretty great look. 

Billy looked a little cross-eyed focusing on him. “Steve,” he said flatly. 

Steve frowned, he didn’t like that voice. “What? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Billy groaned and flopped back onto the pillows--still looking pretty, the asshole--” _ Yes,  _ Steve.” He ran a hand over his face, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye. 

“You’re supposed to be ordering me around and being all tough and I should turned on but terrified,” Billy complained. “Instead you’re grinning at me like a dope going  _ ‘hi’  _ and then asking if everything’s okay--things shouldn’t be  _ okay  _ Steve they’ve gotta be--be  _ filthy _ , fuck.” 

Steve was frozen, arms brace over Billy as he explained, his arms jerking here and there to get his point across. Billy’s face was tense and he refused to look at Steve, instead settling on the window. 

Steve set his jaw, then climbed off Billy. 

“Steve--Steve I’m sorry,” Billy said as Steve scooted off the bed. 

“I didn’t wanna be somebody else fucking you Billy,” Steve muttered. Then he threw his hands up, his back still turned to the bed as he stomped into the middle of the room. “This was  _ your  _ idea Billy. Sorry if I don’t measure up or some bullshit--”    
  
“Steve, not with the bullshit thing--” 

“Just shut up a second, I’m  _ thinking,”  _ Steve huffed. 

He just--there had to be something. Some kinda compromise… 

Steve breathed in deep. He rubbed a hand over his bare forearm where the skin started to get goosebumps. He was standing there, in his underwear, in his bedroom, and he was gonna make Billy  _ come _ dammit. 

Steve spun around, Billy was pulling his tank top back down his chest, still in his boxers. 

“I wanna try again,” Steve said. 

Billy sighed, “Baby it’s  _ fine _ , you’re just not into it. Shoulda figured that out at the start.” 

“I’ve got an idea though,” Steve insisted, walking back to the bed, reaching a hand out for Billy’s shoulder. “Just--just let me take the lead, okay?” 

Billy looked up at him. His hair was all messed up and he looked annoyed and  _ so pretty.  _ “Okay.” 

Steve just dived in, catching Billy’s lips in a heavy kiss. Steve knelt on the bed, straddling one of Billy’s legs, pushing his boyfriend onto his back and working his tongue past his lips. 

Billy let out a muffled  _ “Mnhhh--?”  _ when his back hit the mattress, but Steve just went with the momentum, one hand pushing under Billy’s tank top that was only half on and the other running up through his hair. 

Steve pulled back with a gasp, “You’re so pretty,” he hissed and Billy grunted. “My pretty bitch.” 

Billy froze underneath him. Steve just leaned back in, kissing at his soft lips, nuzzling in to feel stubble when he paused to speak, “You taste so good, Billy, you still taste like my cock, you fucking--” Steve mouthed down Billy’s throat, licking, feeling Billy shiver, “ _ gorgeous  _ slut.” 

“ _ Uhhnnnhh,”  _ Billy moaned, snapping into motion, one hand gripping  _ hard  _ at the hair at the base of Steve’s skull, the other running down his back. 

“You like that?” Steve whispered, “You’re so  _ needy _ , I love it.” Billy bucked up against him. They were both getting hard again pretty quickly. 

“That’s--that’s  _ really  _ working Steve,” Billy said, “But maybe you could--?” 

“Did I say you could talk, baby?” Steve asked, lifting his head up to look at Billy. 

Billy looked like he was about to swallow his own tongue. Steve hoped that was a good thing? 

“C-can I moan?” Billy asked. 

“You better moan like a whore,” Steve said, scooting down Billy’s body and mouthing down his chest, his hands rubbing down his stomach. 

“ _ Ohh--fuck,”  _ Billy gasped, huffing these little breathy, “nhs” as Steve licked across one of his nipples. 

“You sound like some dirty angel,” Steve said, he knew that probably made no sense but Billy didn’t seem to care. Steve scooted his hand down to palm Billy’s cock through his boxers and Billy moaned again. “You make the best sounds baby. God, you’re filthy-- _ I love it.”  _

“St-Steev…” 

“Shhh, you can only moan, remember? Don’t tell me you’re so focused on your cock you forgot?” Steve looked up at Billy’s red cheeks, his pink nose. Billy was right this  _ was _ fun. So much fun that it was worth feeling like an idiot every time he spoke until he watched Billy moan and shake under him. 

“Or,” Steve wondered, stroking Billy through his boxers. “Are you thinking about  _ my  _ cock, baby? Thinking about how you’re gonna take it like such a good slut? You always look  _ so  _ good--God.” 

Billy nodded his head, letting out a high sound while biting his bottom lip. 

“Get naked,” Steve said, scooting back and off the bed. 

Billy laid back, red-faced, breathing heavy, but grinning. Thank god he’d agreed not to talk or Steve would never hear the end of it. The mocking  _ ‘you’reee havvinng fuuun’  _ in Billy’s eyes was loud enough already. 

Steve walked around to his nightstand, snagging lube out of the bottom drawer. He tossed it onto the bed next to Billy, who threw his tank off with such force it  _ fwmp  _ against the wall, then shimmied out of his boxers like they were on fire. 

“ _ Impatient,”  _ Steve tutted, Billy glanced over his shoulder at Steve, his boxers still caught on one ankle. Steve slid down his own briefs slowly, as if he didn’t just wanna leap on the bed and fuck Billy seven ways to Sunday and then some. He wobbled as he stepped out of the briefs and turned half-falling into kneeling on the edge of his bed right behind Billy. 

Steve scooted up behind him, arms going over Billy’s shoulder. His boyfriend melted back into him, his head falling back onto Steve’s chest, his hair was so  _ soft.  _ His eyes so big and when Steve looked down-- _ fuck _ , he was so hard. Billy’s dick curved up excitedly, pink and hot. 

“You have the prettiest cock,” Steve said against Billy’s cheek, one hand stroking across his pecs, the other sliding down Billy’s arm to the previously mentioned pretty cock to jerk him off slowly. “You’ll come all over yourself, won't you? If I wanted.” 

Billy nodded, “Yeah--” 

Steve tightened his hand around Billy’s dick,  _ “Moan.”  _

_ “Uhn--yEAhh,”  _ Billy groaned out, it was fake, but he was doing what Steve told, which made him twitch in Steve’s hand. 

“You’re so good, I’m gonna fuck you right now,” Steve decided, mostly because when he shifted his legs, his own dick pressed up against the small of Billy’s back and Steve’s body reminded him he was  _ hard.  _

Billy looked up at him, a little glassy-eyed, “Gotta-- _ mnnh-- _ open me u--” 

“You’re gonna make me  _ wait  _ to get between those beautiful legs?” Steve growled and Billy rubbed back against him, hips shimmying up into Steve’s hand then back against his cock. It was right then that it occurred to Steve that it wasn’t  _ what  _ he was saying, it was his tone. He could be reading a grocery list while sounding a little peeved and Billy would get like this. 

“Nhhh _ hh,”  _ Billy’s voice cracked when Steve sprang into motion, wrapping his arms around Billy’s chest and almost tossing him face first into the pillows. They were still on top of the plaid duvet, but frankly, Steve didn’t give a damn. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Billy groaned into the pillows, getting his hands under himself and pushing up, bracing himself on his forearms, ass in the air. 

“God, you’re my favorite slut,” Steve said, the word tasting weird on his tongue but his eyes getting the reward of watching Billy’s shoulders go pink. And his hands on Billy’s hips got to feel him shiver. 

“Push your legs together, baby,” Steve ordered, magically finding the lube and pushing up close and personal behind Billy. Popping the cap and pouring way too much into his hand, Steve slid his slick fingers down between Billy’s thighs. Billy shook with a small  _ “uhn,”  _ at the cold, Steve smoothed his free hand over his ass to apologize. 

Steve worked his fingers slowly, up and down Billy’s taint over and over, teasing the back of his balls and his middle finger threatened to slip up inside him for a second. 

“Just  _ fuck  _ me,” Billy growled. 

Steve stopped, hand poignantly still as two fingers pressed up behind Billy’s balls. 

His other hand only rubbed harder across Billy’s cheek. 

“What was that  _ fun  _ hitting you told me about?” Steve asked innocently, raising that same hand off Billy’s ass. 

Billy’s breath had an audible hitch, his hips swiveled down onto Steve’s fingers. 

“You wanna try that out now or do you wanna--?” Steve started asking in his normal voice. 

“ _ Fuck  _ me you moron,” Billy  _ hissed.  _ Steve watched as his back tensed and his fingers dug into one of Steve’s pillows. 

“Okay, okay. Spanking for later got it.” Steve said, taking his lubed up hand and stroking himself. He couldn’t help a silent little gasp at the feeling, he’d been negligent of his poor dick that had been such a trooper through this whole kink maze. 

“Now what’d I say about  _ talking?”  _ Steve reminded Billy, slipping back into that-whatever-voice that got Billy all shaky and must not’ve sounded like Steve had laryngitis. He pushed his dry hand down between Billy’s shoulder blades and  _ shoved,  _ Billy groaned  _ loud  _ as his face hit the pillows. 

“That mean enough, baby?” Steve muttered, scooching up closer to Billy, cock in hand and eyes fixed on the lubed up spot between Billy’s legs. 

Billy’s shoulders shook, letting out little breaths that were  _ not _ the sexy kind. 

“Are you seriously laughing?” Steve groused. 

_ “Nooooo--ooohh,”  _ Billy fake moaned before snickering. 

“Huh, since this is so funny I’ll just take my dick somewhere else then, I guess--” 

“ _ Don’t you move,”  _ Billy growled, one hand blindly shot out to fumble and grab Steve’s wrist. “I’ll shut up--just  _ c’mon.”  _

Steve grinned,  _ finally  _ getting his cock between Billy’s thighs. And either to be mean or be  _ so very, very nice _ Billy tightened his legs around Steve, causing him to grunt out, “Oh, oh  _ fuck.”  _

Billy hummed happily, his hand dragging back up to the pillows. 

“You’re… oh you’re so good,” Steve groaned as he well and truly got to fucking, one hand braced on Billy’s hips the other between his shoulders. 

He was so warm and there was probably way too much lube--but that didn’t matter it still felt  _ amazing.  _ And Billy looked so good, his legs tensed and untensed. His left hand moved slid away from the pillow to beneath him and jerked in a telling motion. He was just starting to sweat, Steve could see it where his hair had gotten brushed away from his neck. 

He looked better than porn and probably felt better then the hand of God and Steve was fucking in between his legs fast shallow and just  _ watching  _ him. 

“ _ Uhmnn,  _ Steve,” Billy gasped. “Steve don’t stop--” Steve’s hand slid up Billy’s back to grip the hair at the base of his skull. “ _ Talking,  _ fuck.” 

Steve leaned, draped himself over Billy’s back. He shifted his legs a bit, caging his boyfriend’s legs with his knees. 

“You’re so  _ loud,”  _ Steve huffed against Billy’s ear, brushing the sweaty hair away. “Barely hear myself think--you cock-whore, taking my dick any way you can get it and doing it so  _ well.”  _

“Oh shit,” Billy said as if he was surprised by the way his own body tensed and shuddered. “Oh fuck, fuc--” Steve could hear Billy jerking himself off faster. 

“This is the--” Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Billy rolled his hips back against his dick. “This is the last time Billy,” Steve continued, reaching down a hand to help Billy pump his dick--it was slick from the too much lube running down past his balls, impossibly hot and Billy’s beath was short and heavy. 

“I told you-- _ to moan,”  _ Steve groaned when Billy flexed his thighs  _ again _ . 

Steve hadn’t meant to come before Billy--this was supposed to be all about Billy but fuck him if those thighs weren’t magical. 

Steve felt his come spurt down onto both his hand Billy’s hands, dripping down his legs onto the duvet they were still on top of. 

“Ohhh-- _ Mmnnhh--!”  _ Billy cried out, shaking in Steve’s grip. Steve felt his dick pulse in his hand as he came. 

Steve tried, really truly tried, to not collapse on top of Billy. 

For about four seconds. 

“Guh--!” Billy grunted as he was flattened down into the mattress. “Steve,  _ shit,  _ get off!” 

Steve hummed into Billy’s hair, his dick still nestled in between Billy’s no-longer-kung-fu-grip thighs and he was  _ not  _ moving.    
  
“Just did,” Steve mumbled happily. 

“Oh, oh funny--Jesus, how much ice cream did you eat this summer?” 

“You can’t insult me off you, your butt feels too good,” Steve explained--all sex groggy. 

“You are literally squishing my afterglow,” Billy groaned. 

Steve felt something start to tingle and oh yeah, that was his hand, still under Billy, not holding his dick anymore though, so it was probably fine where it was. Juuust fine.

“I’ll give you another one,” Steve rationalized. “I’m pretty good at it.” 

➧➧➧➧➧

“Did that count as mean?” Steve asked later--later as in five minutes later Steve had remembered how their fun had just  _ ruined  _ his duvet. Then five seconds of ripping it off the bed and crawling under the sheets after  _ that _ Steve was lying on Billy’s warm chest, which moved up and down as he laughed. 

“No Steve, not even close,” he said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Wellll whatever it was, was it fun?” Steve asked more cautiously. 

Billy sighed deeply through his nose, scooting deeper down under the duvet so that he was face to face with Steve, and still hugging him in every way he could. 

“It was with you,” Billy said, leaning in to peck a kiss to Steve’s eyebrow. “‘Course it was fun.” 


End file.
